Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by SamuraiGirl
Summary: K/K, song-fic. Kenshin and Kaoru go for an evening walk together.


Disclaimer: I don't own RK, Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama does. It's probably better that way. I don't own the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" Elton John does. It's probably better that way.  
  
Author's Notes: Heya peoples! SamuraiGirl is back with another story! Yes, I clearly know that this is not very original, so sorry if anyone has done something similar. If you know someone who has, tell me, and I will delete this. I am not putting this fanfic after any specific arcs, use your brains. The rating is PG, you can never be too safe. Well, anyhow, this is my first song-fic, and it is PURE FLUFF. IT MY FIRST TIME WITH ANYTHING THIS ROMANTIC! Okay, I'll cut to the chase. K/K, the song is sung in Kenshin's point of view, and my translations are at the bottom. I would have posted it sooner, but my mom kept asking me to clean my room. I still haven't. * looks at bedroom floor * * Jaws music starts (don't own that either) *  
  
Can You Feel the Love Tonight?  
  
Kaoru thrashed around restlessly in the blanket of her futon. Thrashing, because of the freezing cold winter that had hit her and the dojo's residents hard. Sanosuke had decided that his tiny house that was easy to heat up was better than staying at the cold dojo.  
  
Kaoru rolled off the futon and hit her head on the tatami floor. She recomposed herself, and massaged her sore head. She looked at the clock.  
  
'Only 12:30 AM? I think I'll go for a walk.'  
  
Kaoru threw on her cloak, and put on a pair of thick socks. She silently crept through the house, hoping she wouldn't alarm the other two occupants. Well, at least Yahiko was still asleep, she could hear the snores through his bedroom shoji.  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but notice that there was pure silence in Kenshin's room, the rice paper walls were thin enough to hear anything above a whisper through them. She shrugged it off, and assumed Kenshin was a sound sleeper.  
  
Continuing on to the sandal rack, Kaoru saw that there were only two pairs of sandals left, hers and Yahiko's. She hit the panic button.  
  
'Oh no! Is Kenshin leaving?'  
  
Kaoru shot off into the forest. The world was so quiet, and serene. Well, it was until Kaoru tripped.  
  
There's a calm surrender  
  
To the rush of day  
  
When the heat of the rolling world  
  
Can be turned away  
  
She felt the world moving, but it stopped. Two hands were on her shoulders, and stopped her from falling. Kaoru's eyes traveled up to see the familiar smiling face of Kenshin Himura.  
  
"Are you okay, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Sessha just saw a kirei area in the forest. Can sessha take you, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked giving Kaoru his usual grin. Kaoru nodded. They walked deeper into the forest, shoulder to shoulder.  
  
They arrived at a small clearing, where a few rocks and a log sat next to a small stream. Kaoru stared bug eyed. She quickly hugged Kenshin, and sat on one of the large rocks. A gentle snowfall started, and Kaoru stood up. She grabbed Kenshin's hands, and they spun around.  
  
An enchanted moment  
  
And it sees me through  
  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
  
Just to be with you  
  
"The first snow of the season! Hey, Kenshin, is something wrong?" A few tears were running freely from Kenshin's violet eyes, and he felt them freeze and stick to his cheeks. 'Snow, this reminds me of her.'  
  
Kaoru easily saw Kenshin's sad expression, and wiped the tears of his face with her fingers. She hugged him, and put her forehead to his.  
  
"You can tell me anything, Kenshin. You do know that, right?"  
  
Kenshin kept the question unanswered. Kaoru pecked him on the cheek, followed by a long chain of "oro's". Kaoru giggled, and pulled Kenshin closer to her.  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
It is where we are  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
  
That we got this far  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
  
How it's laid to rest  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
Believe the very best  
  
Kaoru got up and walked towards the small stream. Once again, she had the unlucky luck of slipping on the muddy bank. Kenshin quickly noticed, and put an arm around her to prevent her to prevent her from falling. Kaoru turned her head back to see Kenshin.  
  
"That's twice now sessha's saved you in the hour, that it is."  
  
Kaoru smiled, and shifted around in Kenshin's embrace to face him.  
  
"Arigatou, Kenshin. This isn't the first time you've saved or held me, is it?"  
  
At those words, Kenshin realized his current position, and turned redder than his hair color. He gently let go of Kaoru.  
  
"Gomen. You're shivering, Kaoru. Sessha thinks we should head back to the dojo, that we should."  
  
Kaoru freaked out and almost fell back in the stream from the drop Kenshin's traditional -dono.  
  
There's a time for everyone  
  
If they only learn  
  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
  
Moves us all in turn  
  
Kaoru felt the cold snow soak her cloak and sleeping robe, and the snow on the ground cut through her thick woolen socks. She tried to stop her teeth from chattering, but to no avail.  
  
Kenshin heard a few clicks come from Kaoru's mouth as they walked to the dojo. Despite the fact that he didn't want to taint her clean skin with his bloodstained hands, she had to get warm. Kenshin picked Kaoru up, and pulled her close to him. She inhaled his rich scent. Wood, fresh air, and laundry soap.  
  
Although Kaoru seemed to be warmer, Kenshin still carried her, since he knew that immediate exposure to the cold could make her sick. Also, because Kenshin could just stay in that position all day. Holding the one girl he loved in his arms, gazing into her sapphire eyes, and listening to her heart beat along with his.  
  
There's a rhyme and reason  
  
To the wild outdoors  
  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
  
Beats in time with yours  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking.'  
  
'I wonder what she's thinking.'  
  
They didn't exactly know they were both thinking the same thing except for a one-word change, but they both smiled.  
  
Kaoru snuggled against Kenshin's chest, and listened to the quiet "Oro!?" that followed.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, why do you feel okay being around sessha? Sessha used to kill, and."  
  
"Back to -dono, eh Kenshin? Refer to yourself as either "I" or "watashi", and please call me Kaoru! You're making me feel like an old lady! As for why I feel okay being around you, you've saved me uncountable times, whether it be from falling into a stream or from Jin'eh! There's a saying, it goes 'Don't linger in the past, create a better future!' You should follow it!"  
  
A chord struck inside of Kenshin after Kaoru's speech.  
  
"Kaoru, I."  
  
"Kenshin, I."  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
It is where we are  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
  
That we got this far  
  
And can you feel the love tonight  
  
How it's laid to rest  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
Believe the very best  
  
"LOVE YOU!" they both yelled simultaneously. They both stared surprised, and kissed at last.  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
Believe the very best  
  
OWARI  
  
Where did I get the idea to write that pile of crap? No clue. Be so  
kind to leave a review on the way out, and exit the fan-fic to your left.  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Translations:  
  
-sama: lord  
  
futon: Japanese bed  
  
tatami: the flooring used in dojos  
  
shoji: rice paper door  
  
-dono: basic translation is "Miss"  
  
hai: yes  
  
sessha: Kenshin's way of saying "I", means "I the unworthy one"  
  
kirei: beautiful  
  
oro: Kenshin's way of saying he's surprised  
  
arigatou: thank you  
  
gomen: sorry  
  
watashi: I  
  
owari: end 


End file.
